Pour une nuit
by DarkNara
Summary: Hermione est amoureuse de Harry mais celui ci ne l'aime pas en retour. Pour l'oublier, elle va lui demander une et une seule nuit d'amour. Mais quelles en seront les conséquences ? HPHG
1. Introduction

_Petite note de l'auteur avant l'histoire :_

_Officiellement, ce n'est pas «auteur» que je devrais mettre mais «traductrice» car c'est la traduction de la fic anglaise Just One Night de The Sweetest Things. Mais je me permets de mettre auteur car je ne traduis pas au mot pour mot, je me permets d'autres tournures de phrases que celles de l'auteur original pour une meilleure adaptation française, ainsi il y a quand même une part de moi dans cette fic._

_Bon, je ne vous fais pas le disclaimer à chaque chapitre, mais tout est tiré des livres de J.K. Rowling._

_Une dernière chose, cette fic est classée M pour un ou deux moments érotiques, que je ne trouve pas vraiment choquants. C'est surtout une fic romantique où sont vraiment développés les sentiments des adolescents et jeunes adultes. Si vous chercher du sexe, passez votre chemin…_

_Voilà, après tout ce blabla, je vous laisse apprécier (ou non !) ce premier chapitre :_

_J'écris les pensées des personnages en italique._

**Chapitre 1 : Introduction**

_Aujourd'hui, c'est LE jour_, pensa Hermione. _Je dois lui dire aujourd'hui_. La jeune sorcière était assise dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, se répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots. Elle venait juste de commencer sa 7ème année à Poudlard, en tant que préfete-en-chef, et elle était vraiment en chemin pour devenir une sorcière accomplie. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait sur le moment. Car Hermione Granger avait un secret. Un secret qu'elle gardait dans son cœur depuis maintenant 3 ans. Hermione était amoureuse. Elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, elle était amoureuse du plus célèbre sorcier du siècle. Harry Potter.

Harry Potter… Le simple fait de murmurer son nom et des papillons voletaient dans son ventre. Bien sûr, c'était le cas pour de nombreuses autres jeunes sorcières. Mais contrairement à Hermione, l'amour que ces jeunes filles portaient à Harry était superficiel. Elles étaient toutes amoureuses du « Survivant ». Hermione était vraiment très éprise. Sa gentillesse, sa bravoure, sa loyauté, sans oublié qu'il était très mignon. Non. Pas mignon, mais bien, tout simplement. Oui, Harry avait vraiment bien grandi. Six années de Quidditch avaient porté leurs fruits.

Hermione avait pris sa décision. Elle le lui dirait aujourd'hui. Le temps des excuses était révolu. Plus de Voldemort, qui avait été battu l'année précédente. Plus d'examens, plus de petites amies sur le chemin. Plus rien. Elle avait attendu trop longtemps et avait laissé trop de choses l'arrêter. Elle le lui dirait aujourd'hui.

* * *

Plus tard le même jour, Hermione attendait nerveusement que Harry revienne dans la salle commune qu'ils partageaient en tant de préfet et préfête-en-chef. Elle avait répété de nombreuses fois dans sa tête ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Cependant, tandis que Harry entrait dans la pièce, tous ces mots semblaient être sorti de sa tête. 

« Salut 'Mione » dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce. Il la regarda, les sourcils froncés, voyant bien qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête tant elle était tendue. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu semble vraiment tendue. Tu ne stresses quand même pas déjà pour les ASPICS, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione essaya de regagner un peu le contrôle de sa voix et de ses gestes, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais le contrôle quand Harry était tout près. « En fait, Harry, j'espérais qu'on pourrait parler un peu. J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. »

« Bien sûr Hermione. Tu es certaine que tout va bien ? » lui demanda Harry avec inquiétude. Il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis le retour de Voldemort. Harry s'assit sur une chaise en face du divan sur lequel était Hermione.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, tout va bien. C'est juste que… » commença-t-elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle nerveusement se demandant où était passé son courage de Gryffondor. « Oh, Harry, je ne sais pas par où commencer. C'est difficile pour moi. »

« Ca va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

Hermione regarda Harry avec détermination. _Maintenant, il faut que je le dise maintenant. _« eh bien, Harry, tu vois… Je suis amoureuse de toi. Je le suis depuis 3 ans. J'ai essayé de me défaire de mes sentiments Harry, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je t'aime. Et puis, j'espérais que peut-être tu verrais aussi autre chose en moi que de l'amitié » Voilà. C'était dit. Hermione soupira, soulagée.

Elle observa attentivement Harry et vit différentes émotions passer sur son visage. Mais l'expression finale qu'il pris resta gravée dans sa mémoire pendant des années. Ce visage qu'elle avait appris à aimer, exprimait un mélange de tristesse et de regret, avec une touche d'espoir. C'est à ce moment qu'elle compris. Elle sut que l'amour qu'elle portait pour Harry était n'était pas partagé. Elle attendit patiemment que Harry transforme ces émotions en mots.

Harry soupira. « Oh » dit-il calmement. Il ne bougeait pas, essayant de peser ses mots. Il aimait beaucoup Hermione. Elle était la meilleure amie que tout le monde voudrait. Toujours à ses côtés, quelque que soit le danger, risquant même jusqu'à sa vie. Il ne voulait pas la blesser mais il ne pouvait pas dire les mots qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle avait toujours été sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait jamais imaginé partager plus avec elle. Maintenant, il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié…

Il l'a regarda. Elle était tout ce qu'un homme pouvait désirer. Intelligente, belle et courageuse. Mais il ne l'a voyait que comme une amie.

« Oh » répéta-t-il, réalisant qu'il avait probablement l'air d'un idiot. « Hermione, tu compte beaucoup à mes yeux. Tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai. Tu es belle, intelligente et un jour, tu feras d'un sorcier le plus heureux des hommes… Mais ce n'est pas moi. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne veux pas te blesser. J'espère que notre amitié ne sera pas brisé malgré cela. » Il l'a regarda avec espoir.

Hermione essayait de garder la tête haute, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas lui infliger ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal simplement parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle le voudrait. Elle sourit faiblement, réussissant un énorme travail de comédienne car elle avait l'impression que son cœur venait de lui être enlevé de la poitrine.

« Bien sûr Harry » dit-elle. « Bien sûr, nous resterons très bons amis. Rien ne changera jamais cela. Il fallait juste que je te le dise. Et maintenant que je l'ai fait, je sens que ça ira mieux. Je ne veux pas que tu agisses différemment envers moi. Et t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. »

Harry s'assit à ses côtés et l'enlaça amicalement. Puis ils partirent tous les deux dans leurs chambres respectives.

* * *

Hermione jura de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour que Harry ne repense plus à tout cela. Elle ne changerait en rien son attitude envers lui. Elle ne montrerait pas son dégoût quand il sortirait avec une autre fille. Elle ne lui laisserait pas savoir toute la douleur qu'elle éprouve à cause de lui. Elle aimait Harry. Rien ne pouvait y changer. Mais s'il savait qu'il la faisait souffrir, il souffrirait lui aussi et les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il avait déjà du endurer tellement d'épreuves. Elle continuerait d'être sa meilleure amie. Seulement sa meilleure amie. 

_Voilà ! Le premier chapitre est un peu court mais ils s'allongent au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. J'attends vos commentaires. Et si vous connaissez d'autres fic bien en anglais, je serais ravie de les lire et peut-être les traduire._


	2. La demande de Hermione

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles sont très encourageantes ! Par contre, si vous voulez que je vous réponde, il faut les signer ou me laisser votre adresse email._

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire._

_Pour répondre à **bibiche**, oui la fic est complète en anglais._

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : Hermione aime Harry depuis 3 ans. C'est au début de sa 7ème année qu'elle se décide à lui révélé ses sentiments. Malheureusement pour elle, Harry ne voit en elle qu'une amie. Elle fait alors la promesse de tout faire pour cacher son attirance pour lui… _

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La demande d'Hermione**

Pendant toute la 7ème année, Hermione avait gardé parole. Elle n'avait montré aucun signe laissant penser qu'elle aimait encore Harry. Après tout, elle n'était pas appelée « la fille la plus intelligente de l'école » pour rien. Et elle était très douée pour cacher ses sentiments.

Mais il n'y avait aucun doute, Hermione était toujours amoureuse de Harry. Plus qu'avant même, si c'était possible. Elle le regardait avec ses soit disant petites amies, car il était très populaire auprès des filles. Ses entrailles la torturaient quand elle le voyait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur trouvait ? N'était-elle pas à ses côtés quand il était en tête sur la liste des proies de Voldemort. Ne lui avait-elle jamais donné de son temps quand il avait besoin d'elle ? Si elle n'était pas là, Harry et Ron n'auraient pas de si bonnes notes en cours, et elle est sûre que Harry ne serait même pas préfet-en-chef. Mais non, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Elle vivait avec sa douleur en silence. Après tout, à qui pouvait-elle en parler ? Ron ? Sûrement pas. Bien qu'il soit son meilleur ami, il restait quand même un garçon. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Ginny peut-être ? Elles étaient amies mais pas assez pour qu'Hermione lui divulgue cette information. De plus, Ginny a eu le plaisir de sortir avec Harry. Leur relation, si on peut l'appeler comme cela, n'a pas duré mais Hermione savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas parler de Harry avec une de ses ex. Non, elle devait garder le silence et faire front.

Elle était devenue très forte pour faire face à cela. Il lui arrivait même d'avoir des petits amis de temps en temps. Mais peu importe qui était le garçon, une chose était sûre. Il n'était pas Harry. C'est pour cette infime raison qu'aucun garçon n'avait partagé son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas passer ce cap. C'est en réalisant cela que Hermione eu une brillante idée.

Elle avait besoin de Harry. Juste une fois. Juste pour une nuit. Et peut-être serait ce suffisant pour la libérer de la prison dans laquelle se trouvait son cœur. Il serait le premier. Elle savourerait ce moment puis serait enfin libre. Bientôt, elle allait entrer à l'institut New Salem en Amérique, une université pour les sorciers et sorcières les plus doués. Elle préférerait quitter toutes ses peines de cœur et toute cette souffrance avant de continuer sa scolarité. Elle avait un brillant avenir devant elle et ne voulait rien qui pourrait l'empêcher d'atteindre le bonheur qu'elle mérite. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à convaincre Harry…

* * *

Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec les autres 7ème année, racontant quels étaient leurs plans pour leur futur. C'était la veille de leur remise de diplôme et tous les cours étaient terminés. 

« J'ai entendu dire que tu as été acceptée à New Salem, Hermione. Félicitations. C'est très difficile d'entrer dans cette université. » dit Dean Thomas, un de leur camarade avec qui elle était sortie brièvement durant l'année.

« Ouais, on savait que si quelqu'un pouvait le faire, c'était bien toi ! » dit Ron.

Tout le monde parlait de ce qu'ils allaient faire en sortant de Poudlard. La discussion tourna vite sur le projet de Harry et de Ron d'intégrer une équipe de Quidditch en temps que joueurs professionnels. Ils étaient tous deux devenus des joueurs très expérimentés durant l'année et rêvaient de passer le reste de leur vie à pratiquer un sport qu'ils adoraient et être payer pour.

Bien sûr, Hermione le savait déjà. Le trio avait déjà discuté de leur projet. En fait, avant que Hermione ne soit acceptée à New Salem, les trois avaient parlé de partager un appartement à Londres. Hermione y resterait en continuant ses études et Harry et Ron y passeraient le temps entre deux matchs et les mois hors saison. Mais cela avait changé quand Hermione décida de partir étudier à l'étranger. Cependant, Harry et Ron voulaient toujours partager un appartement ensemble et ils proposèrent à Hermione de les rejoindre dès qu'elle le souhaitait.

Après quelques temps, Harry se leva et décida de se rendre aux cuisines pour prendre un « pré-dîner ».

Hermione se leva également. « Attend un moment Harry, je viens avec toi. » dit-elle, espérant que personne d'autre ne voudrait se joindre à leur escapade. Heureusement pour elle, tout le monde resta assis. Hermione attendait le moment où elle pourrait faire sa proposition à Harry. Elle pour cela, elle avait besoin d'intimité. Elle avait réfléchi à comment amener le sujet en de nombreuses occasions et en conclusion, elle pensa que l'approche directe serait la plus appropriée.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient vers les cuisines, Harry et Hermione continuèrent les discussions à propos de leur futur respectif. A ce moment là, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Hermione.

« Harry, il faut que je te parle. » dit Hermione, une fois qu'ils avaient atteint les cuisines. Immédiatement, le visage de Harry pris une expression inquiète. Visiblement, il se rappelait la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue lorsqu'elle lui avait dit cela, la dernière fois. « Non, non, Harry, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, enfin… pas exactement. »

Il la regarda curieusement, se demandant ce qu'elle allait lui dire. « D'accord Hermione, dit moi… »

« En fait Harry, j'ai bien réfléchi. J'ai une très grande faveur à te demander. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. »

Rassemblant tout son courage, Hermione s'approcha un peu plus de lui. « Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire parce que ce n'est pas une faveur très habituelle. Ce que je voudrais de toi c'est une nuit. Une nuit de ta vie à être avec moi et seulement moi. Une nuit pour que tu sois… le premier. Une nuit d'amour passionné. »

Harry ne dit rien, déstabilisé. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Et ce qui était le plus déstabilisant, c'était que cette demande vienne de Hermione.

« Hermione, je… » commença Harry, mais elle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin. Rien ne pourrait empêcher Hermione d'atteindre son but.

Elle s'avança encore vers lui. Maintenant, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Hermione leva une main pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Ecoute-moi » dit-elle. « Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, et que ça doit être assez choquant d'entendre cela, mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça signifie pour moi. Tu vois Harry, je t'aime toujours, plus que tout au monde. Et je n'ai jamais, enfin tu sais, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. J'ai toujours pensé que j'aurais cette première expérience avec toi. »

Elle s'arrêta de parler et regarda droit dans ses beaux yeux verts avant de reprendre ses explications. « Crois-moi, je n'espère rien d'autre, aucune relation romantique entre nous. Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas imaginer cela avec moi. Mais j'ai besoin d'une nuit. Juste une nuit avec toi, et je pourrais continuer ma vie comme avant, en oubliant tout cela. »

Harry la regarda intensément. Son amie. Sa meilleure amie. Il pouvait sentir la souffrance et la détermination dans ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle avait continué de l'aimer. Son attitude envers lui ne l'avait jamais démontré. Mais en la regardant, juste à ce moment, il compris combien ça avait du être dur pour elle. Elle semblait si vulnérable, et pourtant si déterminée. Elle le regardait avec tant d'espoir que Harry su qu'il ne pourrait pas rejeter sa requête. Il savait que c'était risqué, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas se sentir responsable de lui infliger encore plus de douleur.

« Très bien Hermione… je suis d'accord… » répliqua-t-il, presque dans un murmure.

Hermione sembla un peu effrayée. Bien qu'elle espérait, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il allait accepté. Elle avait plein de choses à préparer.

« Génial. Retrouve-moi dans ta chambre, ce soir à 22h. Laisse moi m'occuper de tout. » lui dit-elle. « Bon, je vais y aller maintenant »

« Attend, où tu vas ? » demanda Harry.

« A la bibliothèque bien sûr ! » répliqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle sortait des cuisines.

_Oh non, _pensa Harry pour lui-même. _Dans quoi je me suis encore aventuré..._

_

* * *

Et voilà, faites moi part de vos commentaires (bien ou mal, j'accepte les critiques constructives). Le chapitre suivant est… très intéressant eh eh ! _


	3. La nuit

_Waouh, merci à tous les revieweurs et revieweuses ! Je suis très contente que ça vous plaise. Chaque reviews me fait avancer un peu plus vite. Malheureusement les cours ont repris donc je vais mettre un petit peu plus de temps, désolée. En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2006. Gros bisous._

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : Hermione aime Harry depuis 3 ans. C'est au début de sa 7ème année qu'elle se décide à lui révélé ses sentiments. Malheureusement pour elle, Harry ne voit en elle qu'une amie. Pour l'oublier, elle lui demande une et une seule nuit d'amour. Harry n'arrive pas à le lui refuser…_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La nuit**

Les préparatifs. C'est tout ce qui a préoccupé Hermione pour le reste de la journée. Tout devait être parfait. Cette nuit serait mémorable. Sa première fois. Et avec Harry. Elle voulait que cette expérience soit magnifique.

Sa première tache fut de préparer la chambre de Harry. Et il fallait vraiment faire un peu de rangement. _Les mecs…_ pensa Hermione, _ils sont vraiment dégoûtants. _Mais Hermione ne se plaint pas longtemps. Elle avait beaucoup de travail devant elle. Elle rangea la chambre, puis elle disposa des bougies parfumées et mis un peu de musique pour créer l'ambiance.

Après qu'elle eut fini la chambre, elle décida de se préparer elle-même. Elle alla dans la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec Harry et pris un bon bain chaud. Une fois propre, elle mit une belle robe noire qu'elle avait achetée pendant l'été. Elle était assez provocante et elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir l'opportunité de la mettre mais elle l'avait acheté avec l'espoir de la porter pour une occasion spéciale. Ensuite, elle se coiffa et mis un peu de maquillage, puis elle se regarda dans le miroir. Satisfaite de son apparence, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 21h45. _C'est l'heure _se dit-elle, avant de retourner dans la chambre de Harry.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry était assis avec Ron dans la salle commune. Il était exceptionnellement calme et Ron le questionnait pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. 

« Tout va bien, Ron, vraiment » répéta une énième fois Harry sur un ton exaspéré. Bien sûr, quelque chose n'allait pas. Enfin, ce n'est pas que ça n'allait pas, c'était plutôt très étrange. Plus tard, cette nuit, il rejoindrait Hermione, sa meilleure amie. Et ils allaient faire l'amour. L'idée en elle-même semblait invraisemblable.

« Dis donc, t'es vraiment trop calme », dit Ron. « Hermione va sûrement vouloir t'emmener à l'infirmerie pour vérifier si tu n'es pas malade. Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le dîner. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'elle est sortie des cuisines tout à l'heure. » Harry essaya de dire cette phrase le plus naturellement possible. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Ron le suspecte d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Hermione.

En parlant de ça, Harry regarda sa montre. 21h55.

« Je suis un peu fatigué, ça été une longue journée ». Harry s'excusa auprès de Ron. « Je crois que je vais aller me coucher ».

« Oui, je crois que je vais faire pareil » dit Ron. « Demain est un grand jour tu sais. »

Harry souhaita une bonne nuit à Ron et se rendit aux dortoirs des préfets-en-chef.

Tandis que Harry entrait dans leur salle commune, il se sentit bizarre. Il était extrêmement nerveux et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il s'avança lentement vers sa chambre en réfléchissant rapidement. C'était Hermione qu'il allait rejoindre sous peu. Elle était vraiment attirante et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle avait bien mûrie pendant toutes ces années. Il y avait des tas de gars qui rêveraient d'être à sa place à ce moment précis. Bien sûr, il avait eu d'autres filles dans sa vie, et il avait déjà fait l'amour. Mais pour certaines raisons, il ne voulait pas le faire avec Hermione. Elle était trop précieuse à ses yeux pour qu'il la perde en essayant une relation intime.

Mais il lui avait déjà fait sa promesse et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière maintenant. Il allait entrer dans sa chambre et avoir une nouvelle discussion avec elle, pour savoir si c'était bien ça qu'elle voulait.

* * *

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce, il fut surpris par la lumière tamisée, la légère odeur de lavande et ce qu'il vit ensuite lui coupa le souffle. 

Là, debout devant lui, il pouvait voir la silhouette de Hermione se dessiner à la lueur des bougies. Elle portait une longue robe noire, légèrement transparente et rien en dessous. Cette vue était enivrante. Tout ce qu'il avait prévu de lui dire n'avait plus aucune importance.

« Harry » dit-elle doucement. « Tu es venu ». Elle s'avança doucement vers lui, ce qui lui fit perdre un peu plus le contrôle de lui-même, qu'il n'avait déjà plus beaucoup.

Hermione prit la main de Harry et le conduisit vers le lit.

Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Elle resta devant et commença à lui enlever sa chemise.

« Hermione » commença Harry, mais elle le coupa.

« Chut, détends-toi » murmura-t-elle. Elle le poussa sur le lit. Puis, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en posant ses mains sur son torse. Harry sentait le cœur de Hermione battre à travers le fin tissu de sa robe. Il fit passer sa main dans ses cheveux et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, entrouvertes dans une douce invitation.

Le corps de Harry fut parcouru par un frisson de désir. Peu lui importait en cette instant qu'elle soit sa meilleure amie. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait envie d'elle.

Il sentait son désir grandir et commença à prendre le contrôle. Il fit rouler Hermione sur le côté et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Il traça un chemin de baisers le long de son cou. Elle fut heureuse d'être allongée car elle sentait ses genoux s'affaiblirent. Il fit tomber les bretelles de sa robe de ses épaules et embrassa la peau maintenant nue. Hermione laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Les mains de Harry commencèrent à parcourir son corps. Elle frissonna quand il posa une main sur son sein. Il la regarda puis déposa de nombreux baisers sur ses lèvres, son menton et le long de sa mâchoire.

Puis, Harry souleva Hermione pour lui enlever sa robe. Il embrassa ses deux seins nus et suça ses tétons durcis jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse avec passion. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ses mains lui faisaient des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé même en rêve. Harry se leva pour enlever son pantalon. Puis il s'allongea sur elle afin qu'elle sente son corps nu. Elle commença à explorer son corps. Elle descendit lentement, un peu nerveuse à l'idée de ce qu'il l'attendait un peu plus bas mais trop excitée pour s'arrêter. Il gémit quand elle toucha sa virilité. Elle commença à le caressait tandis que Harry jouait de ses doigts entre ses jambes. Hermione sentait des vagues de plaisir parcourir son corps.

Harry se plaça au-dessus et se prépara à entrer en elle. Il regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. « En es-tu certaine ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, absolument sûre »

La douleur qu'elle ressentit quand il la pénétra l'a fit se raidir, elle retint à peine un petit cri. Harry sentit son inconfort. « Tu veux que j'arrête ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, s'il-te-plait, ne t'arrête pas » dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

Harry commença à bougeait lentement en elle, essayant de lui causer le moins de gêne possible. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes en un tendre baiser. Après quelques instants, la douleur s'estompa et Hermione se relaxa tandis qu'une nouvelle sensation la traversait. Cette sensation s'intensifia lorsqu'elle leva les hanches au rythme que lui donnait Harry. Elle soupirait et murmurait son nom, il accéléra ses mouvements en réponse. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'elle atteignait le paroxysme du plaisir. Elle sentait son corps frissonnait alors que des vagues de plaisir intense la submergeaient.

La sentir atteindre un tel niveau de sensation ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation de Harry. Un instant après, il la rejoignait au 7ème ciel.

Ils s'allongèrent enlacés tendrement, complètement épuisés mais enchantés. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir ainsi, lovés dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

_Alors, celui-là a été difficile à traduire. J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes !_


	4. Au revoir

_Normalement ce chapitre s'appelle « Goodbyes and Missed Opportunities » ce qui veut dire « Au revoir et opportunités manquées » mais je trouvais ça nul alors j'ai juste mis « Au revoir »._

_Dans ce chapitre, Sirius fait une apparition, donc visiblement l'auteur ne suis pas tous les tomes…_

Résumé des chapitres précédents : _Hermione aime Harry depuis 3 ans. C'est au début de sa 7ème année qu'elle se décide à lui révélé ses sentiments. Malheureusement pour elle, Harry ne voit en elle qu'une amie. Pour l'oublier, elle lui demande une et une seule nuit d'amour. Harry ne lui refuse pas. Après une soirée passionnée, ils s'endorment tendrement enlacés…_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Au revoir**

Le soleil se levait sur Poudlard, Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Réalisant qu'elle était toujours enlacée dans les bras de Harry, elle referma les yeux comme pour inscrire cet instant dans sa mémoire. Se réveiller dans les bras de Harry était un souvenir qu'elle espérait porter dans on cœur pour un long moment. Cependant, les bonnes choses ont toutes une fin et celle-ci ne fait pas exception.

Hermione se détacha à regret des bras de Harry, lentement afin de ne pas le réveiller. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la montre de Harry, qu'elle trouva près d'un tas de vêtements éparpillés un peu partout la nuit dernière. Il était 5h du matin, elle avait décidé de partir avant que Harry ne se réveille.

Elle se retourna vers le lit où Harry dormait encore paisiblement. De vives images de la nuit dernière lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire. Bien qu'elle savait que faire l'amour avec Harry serait mémorable, elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle intensité. Quand elle était avec Harry, elle se sentait si libre, en paix, comme si rien plus d'autre ne comptait. C'était comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, en parfaite osmose. Avec lui, elle se sentait complète. C'était vraiment dommage que ces sentiments ne soit pas mutuels.

Hermione avait eu la nuit qu'elle avait demandée et elle se sentait enfin prête à tirer un trait sur tout ça. Elle se dirigea silencieusement vers le bureau et trouva son sac. Elle fouilla à l'intérieur et trouva la lettre qu'elle avait écrite à Harry. Elle la déposa sur sa table de chevet, attrapa ses affaires et sorti de la chambre sans faire de bruit.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Harry ouvrit les yeux lentement, ébloui par la lueur du soleil matinal. Les souvenirs de la veille surgirent immédiatement en lui. Instinctivement, il tâta l'endroit où Hermione se trouvait quelles heures plus tôt. Mais elle n'y était plus… Il resta un peu confus, se demandant comment elle était partie sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il était sur qu'elle était dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Les coussins était imprégnés de son parfum… Cette seule odeur suffit à lui redonner envie d'elle. Jamais personne auparavant n'avait provoqué une telle réaction en lui. Et pourtant il avait quelques bonnes expériences en matière de sexe. Mais c'était bien plus que cela. Ce qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit dernière était plus profond. Le désir et la passion qui s'étaient installé étaient très intense. Il y avait une sorte de connexion entre eux.

Il resta allongé, ses pensées tournées vers Hermione, mais d'une nouvelle façon. Son sourire, sa façon d'avoir toujours la bonne réponse à tout, sa façon d'essayer de maintenir ses cheveux touffus pour pas qu'ils lui tombent devant les yeux… Sa meilleure amie, toujours à ses côtés, toujours prête à se battre pour ses convictions. Il pensa à ses yeux profonds couleur chocolat, à sa magnifique bouche qu'il pourrait embrasser pendant des heures…

Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Il aurait du écouter Hermione. Après tout, elle avait toujours raison. Tandis qu'il se levait de son lit dans l'idée de trouver Hermione, il trouva sa lettre sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Il la saisi et lit :

_Cher Harry, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que nous avons partagé un moment très spécial la nuit dernière. Je voulais que tu saches ce que cela représente pour moi, ce TU représente pour moi. C'était une occasion importante pour moi et je n'aurais voulu la partager avec personne d'autre. Je te remercie d'avoir accepté._

_Maintenant que c'est passé, je crois que je vais pouvoir tirer un trait sur tout ça. Je sais que je t'en ai beaucoup demandé avec ma requête et tu as été un véritable ami. J'ai vraiment apprécié. Sois certain que je ne te demanderais rien d'autre. Je me sens capable d'avoir de nouvelles expériences et de nouvelles relations maintenant. Des relations qui ne seront pas à sens unique. Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais rien de plus qu'une nuit et je tiendrai ma promesse_.

_Je voulais aussi que tu saches à quel point je suis fière de toi. Tu as tellement grandi et mûri depuis le petit garçon que j'ai rencontré il y a sept ans. Je t'avais dit à ce moment là que tu étais un sorcier exceptionnel et tu en es réellement devenu un. Tu es tout pour moi. Et saches que si quelque chose ne va pas, tu pourras toujours compter sur mon amitié et mon amour. Je serais toujours là pour toi Harry._

_Je t'aime…_

_Hermione_

Harry relut la lettre. Elle l'avait profondément ému. En même temps, il se sentait tellement idiot. Hermione est amoureuse de lui depuis des années, mais il était aveugle et ne l'a voyait pas. Maintenant, juste au moment où il avait enfin ouvert les yeux, elle avait abandonné. Une partie de lui voulait aller à sa recherche et la faire changer d'avis. Bien qu'il avait était stupide dans le passé, aujourd'hui il était prêt. Cependant, une autre partie de lui, plus sensible, lui disait que ça n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Elle méritait d'être libre et d'avoir d'autres expériences et ne plus s'accrocher à lui. Non, il devait la laisser faire. Mais il serait toujours là à attendre qu'elle revienne.

* * *

La cérémonie de remise de diplôme était spectaculaire. Harry et Hermione étaient entourés par leur famille et leurs amis. Les parents de Hermione, Sirius, Remus, et tous les Weasley étaient venus pour assister à cet événement. Hermione se sentait très triste de quitter Poudlard, et à la fois très enthousiaste à ce qui l'attendait aux Etats-Unis. Tous ses amis allaient lui manquer, et plus spécialement Harry et Ron. Mais grandir exigeait des sacrifices, et elle était prête à conquérir le monde entier.

Après la cérémonie, tout le monde fit ses adieux. Hermione parla à Ron un bon moment, lui souhaitant bonne chance pour ses essais au Quidditch. Elle lui fit promettre de garder contact et de lui envoyer régulièrement de ses nouvelles. « C'est promis. Tu compte beaucoup pour moi Hermione… »

Quand arriva le moment de faire ses adieux à Harry, Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se rappellerait toute sa vie ce qu'ils avaient partagé et il lui faudra pas mal de temps pour s'habituer à ne plus le voir tous les jours. Mais tout était pour le mieux. Elle ne l'oublierais jamais si sa présence lui rappelait tout le temps qu'il ne serait jamais avec elle.

Ils essayèrent de se parler mais c'était difficile car des images de la nuit précédente n'arrêtaient pas d'apparaître dans leur tête. Ils restaient l'un en face de l'autre à se regarder, puis soudain Harry la pris dans ses bras. Elle se permit de s'attardait quelques instants dans les bras de Harry, savourant cette sensation de sécurité. Harry la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, ne voulant pas la relâcher… mais il le fallait.

« Au revoir Harry » dit Hermione, « donne moi de tes nouvelles ». Puis elle lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue.

« Compte sur moi » Dit-il alors qu'elle se retournait et s'en allait. « Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il fixant son dos alors qu'elle s'éloignait…

* * *

_Un petit commentaire svp ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Ah oui, et un sondage, est-ce que vous trouvez le résumé de début de chapitre utile ou pas ? (pour savoir si je continue… )_

_Bisous à tous mes revieweurs habituels !_


	5. Retour à la vie

_Encore une fois, merci pour toutes ces reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais poster ce chapitre que demain mais avec vos reviews qui me pressaient, j'ai pas pu résister et je l'ai mis. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire…_

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : Hermione aime Harry depuis 3 ans. C'est au début de sa 7ème année qu'elle se décide à lui révélé ses sentiments. Malheureusement pour elle, Harry ne voit en elle qu'une amie. Pour l'oublier, elle lui demande une et une seule nuit d'amour. Harry ne lui refuse pas. Après une soirée passionnée, Harry se rend compte de ses sentiments pour Hermione. Malheureusement celle-ci semble tellement décidé à tourner la page qu'il n'ose pas le lui révéler…_

* * *

**  
Chapitre 5 : Retour à la vie**

L'été passa vite pour Hermione et bientôt, elle s'envola vers les Etats-Unis rejoindre sa nouvelle école. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait passer autant de temps aux USA et elle était très excitée. Tout était si nouveau. Bien que Harry lui manquait vraiment beaucoup, elle était impatiente de ce tout nouveau départ.

Quand elle arriva à l'institut New Salem, elle fut impressionnée par sa taille. C'était vraiment différent de Poudlard, cette école ressemblait beaucoup aux universités moldues. Les étudiants semblaient également plus détendus. Ils traînaient un peu partout sur le campus, portant des jeans et T-shirt moldus, sans parler de la grande variété de coiffures et de couleurs.

Hermione s'habitua vite à son nouvel environnement. Elle découvrit de nouvelles matières comme la physicologie magique, un équivalent de la science moldue. Elle prit aussi le niveau avancé dans certaines matières qu'elle avait déjà étudiées à Poudlard comme la métamorphose, l'arithmancie, les potions, et les sortilèges. De son point de vue, c'était presque une université paradisiaque.

Mais Hermione ne s'enrichissait pas que sur le plan scolaire. Elle avait fait également d'énormes progrès dans sa vie privée. Elle était beaucoup plus détendue, et elle s'était même un peu décoincée. Elle et sa colocataire étaient rapidement devenues amies et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait une amie proche qui n'était pas un garçon. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de son âge à qui tout raconter et elle chérissait l'amitié grandissante qui s'était installée entre elle et Ashley.

En ce moment même, Ashley se tenait devant elle, tenant entre ses mains ce qu'il semblait être la plus petite paire de jeans que Hermione avait vue. Elle semblait avoir était taillée pour une fille de 10 ans.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse avec ça ? » demanda Hermione, incrédule.

« Je veux que tu le portes. » répondit Ashley. « Allez Hermione… Tu ne porte rien de vraiment sexy. Comment tu veux attirer les mecs si tu t'habilles comme une bonne sœur ? »

« Je ne cherche pas à attirer les mecs, non merci. » Et c'était vrai. Hermione n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous depuis qu'elle était aux Etats-Unis. Bien qu'elle commençait à tirer un trait sur Harry, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à sortir avec d'autres garçons.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut t'y prendre et tu le sais très bien » dit Ashley. « Tu n'arriveras pas à oublier Harry de cette façon. ». Hermione avait tout raconté à Ashley à propos de ses sentiments pour Harry. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'Ashley avait raison. C'était un pas à franchir pour ne plus penser à lui mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de comparer tous les mecs qui l'approchaient avec Harry. « Tu as raison. » admit Hermione. « Je n'ai donné sa chance à personne. Bon, je vais faire un effort pour au moins faire connaissance avec des garçons ce soir mais en aucun cas tu me forceras à porter CA. » Hermione désigna du doigt le jean que Ashley tenait toujours devant elle.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Hermione, Ashley et Elizabeth, une autre amie de Hermione, s'asseyaient à une table du _Tonic_, une discothèque de la petite ville de sorciers proche de leur campus. Hermione remuait sur sa chaise essayant de se sentir à l'aise dans ce jean serré qu'elle avait refusé un peu plus tôt. _Je n'aurai jamais du l'écouter _pensa-t-elle en lançant à Ashley un regard noir. Ashley, quant à elle, était assise à côté de Hermione, très à l'aise et visiblement habituée à porter des vêtements comme ceux-là. 

Hermione regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois et avait toujours passé un bon moment. Elle et ses deux amies, restaient là, parlaient en écoutant de la musique et parfois même se levaient pour aller danser. Et il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que quelques garçons viennent leur proposer une danse, car elles étaient toutes les trois très jolies. Ashley et Elizabeth ne refusèrent pas. Hermione déclina l'invitation au premier garçon qui lui demanda. Elle resta seule, se balançant tranquillement au rythme de la musique. Elle avait le sentiment que quelqu'un l'observait et cela la rendait plutôt mal à l'aise.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche. Assit à la table d'à côté avec un groupe de plusieurs mecs, se trouvait un fort beau garçon aux cheveux noirs. C'était lui qui la fixait intensément depuis tout à l'heure, et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il s'était levé et marchait dans sa direction. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regardait tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin parmi les danseurs. Il était vraiment mignon du haut de ses 1m80, de plus il était bien battit. Alors qu'il s'approchait, elle remarqua qu'il avait les plus beaux yeux noisette qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Décidément, il était très attirant.

« Tu passes un bon moment ? » dit-il à Hermione, en prenant le siège qu'Ashley avait abandonné.

« Oui, vraiment. Et toi ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ca commence à être mieux » dit-il avec un clin d'œil. « Tu veux danser ? »

Hermione s'apprêtait à décliner son offre selon son habitude, mais elle se ravisa. Elle avait dit qu'elle essayerait au moins de connaître quelques garçons ce soir. C'était le moment ou jamais…

Hermione laissa le beau garçon l'amener jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il l'attira gentiment dans ses bras et ils commencèrent à se balancer au rythme de la musique.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Kyle ». Il lui murmura ces mots dans l'oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner.

« Moi c'est Hermione » répondit-elle, le cœur battant la chamade.

La musique changea. Une musique douce et lente. Kyle l'attira un peu plus vers lui, de façon à ce que leurs deux corps se frôlent. Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé que danser dans un club pouvait être aussi enivrant. Il semblait y avoir une forte attraction entre eux deux et Hermione adorait la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle.

La chanson se termina bien trop vite à son goût et Kyle accompagna Hermione jusqu'à sa table. Ils s'assirent l'un près de l'autre et entamèrent une discussion afin de faire connaissance. Il apparut assez vite qu'ils ne partageaient pas qu'une simple attraction physique, ils avaient également plein de points communs. Ils parlèrent des cours, de ce qu'ils espéraient faire après New Salem, et de plein d'autres sujets. _C'est vraiment un mec bien _pensa Hermione au bout d'un moment _et tellement mignon…_

Au moment de partir, Kyle se proposa d'accompagner Hermione jusqu'au dortoir des filles. Ashley et Elizabeth marchèrent un peu en avant, laissant Hermione et Kyle à l'arrière. A la porte du dortoir, Kyle retint Hermione tandis que ses amies rentraient à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée avec toi. » dit Kyle en prenant la main de Hermione. « Et j'espérais qu'on pourrait se refaire une sortie ensemble un de ces jours. »

« Oui, aucun problème. » répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Elle lui donna le numéro de sa chambre. « J'ai passé un très bon moment moi aussi. »

Kyle s'approcha d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit ses jambes faiblir. Ce n'était pas la même sensation que d'embrasser Harry, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant du tout. Elle aimait même beaucoup cette nouvelle sensation. Elle savait qu'il était de ceux qu'elle aimerait mieux connaître.

Kyle mit fin au baiser et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de repartir.

* * *

Un peu plus tard ce soir là, quand Hermione s'allongea dans son lit et pour la première fois depuis quelques années, ce n'était pas le visage de Harry qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

_  
Non, ne me tuer pas ! Je n'y suis pour rien je vous le rappelle._

_Haha, alors le petit Kyle qui fait tourner la tête de Hermione, vous l'aimez bien ? Ou pas ? Donnez-moi votre avis !_


	6. La roue tourne

_Je suis réellement désolée de mon retard ! Ca fait vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas posté mais j'ai eu quelques difficultés pour obtenir mon premier semestre dans mes études et une nouvelle présence masculine à mes côtés m'a pas mal pris de temps aussi rougie…_

_Bon allez, sans plus attendre, le chapitre 6 :_

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : Hermione aime Harry depuis 3 ans. C'est au début de sa 7ème année qu'elle se décide à lui révélé ses sentiments. Malheureusement pour elle, Harry ne voit en elle qu'une amie. Pour l'oublier, elle lui demande une et une seule nuit d'amour. Harry ne lui refuse pas. Après une soirée passionnée, Harry se rend compte de ses sentiments pour Hermione. Malheureusement celle-ci semble tellement décidé à tourner la page qu'il n'ose pas le lui révéler. Dans sa nouvelle université aux Etats-Unis, celle-ci rencontre un très beau garçon nommé Kyle…_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La roue tourne**

Harry Potter, 5 fois sauveur du monde des sorciers, star de Quidditch, et généralement vu comme un très beau garçon, était vaincu. Oui, Harry, qui a fait face à Voldemort en de nombreuses occasions, et vit maintenant pour en raconter la légende, était battu par une fille. Une seule nuit de passion avec une fille, qui n'est autre que sa meilleure amie Hermione.

Bien sur, il a eu plein de petites amies. Beaucoup même. Mais toutes ces femmes ont un défaut. Elles ne sont pas Hermione. Il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de son esprit. Et quand il était en compagnie d'autres femmes, il sentait toujours qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Personne ne pouvait le compléter mieux que Hermione. Elle était la pièce manquante de sa vie. Il a vécu une longue année sans elle, sans la voir, et elle lui manquait atrocement.

En ce moment précis, il était assis dans un restaurant aux lumières tamisées auprès d'une éblouissante blonde. Mais il n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Même pas un tout petit peu. En fait, il s'ennuyait ferme. Et elle parlait, encore et encore…

« Et là, je dis à mon patron : il n'est pas question que je travaille à côté de cette chose… » disait Christina. Enfin, il n'était pas très sûr de son prénom… Cassandra peut-être ? Il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir et s'en fichait totalement. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu parler espagnol, car Harry ne l'écoutait même pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne pourrait pas patienter jusqu'à la fin de son histoire.

Pour ne pas avoir à dire son prénom, il l'interrompit d'un signe de tête. « Tu ne veux pas de dessert, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Pas le genre de dessert qu'il peuvent servir dans ce restaurant » lui répondit-elle, flirtant ouvertement tandis qu'elle caressait sa main.

Aussi appétissant qu'avait l'air le dessert, Harry ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur.

« Je suis désolé, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je crois que je vais simplement rentrer chez moi et prendre un peu de repos. Peut-être pourrait-on sortir un autre soir. » Harry écarta d'un coup sec sa main de la sienne.

« Mais Harry, on vient tout juste d'arriver » se plaint-elle, commençant à comprendre qu'elle n'arriverait pas à avoir le célèbre Harry Potter dans son lit. « Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. » Elle se penchait tellement au-dessus de la table que Harry était sûr que ses seins allaient sortir de son mini et très moulant débardeur d'un instant à l'autre.

« Ecoute Christina, je suis désolé mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. » dit-il, peut-être un peu trop méchamment mais il commençait à vraiment en avoir marre de cette fille superficielle.

« Christina ? Qui c'est celle-là ? » dit-elle en haussant le ton. « Mon nom est Kristen. »

« Christina ou Kristen, c'est pareil » répliqua Harry brusquement, le regrettant immédiatement après. Il ne fallait pas qu'il passe sa colère sur elle. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas voir une jolie sorcière à l'autre bout du monde.

Apparemment, il avait été trop loin, son rendez-vous de rêve avec Harry avait tourné en cauchemar. Elle prit son verre et jeta son contenu au visage de Harry, puis sorti d'un pas rageur du restaurant.

Harry, réalisant qu'il était à présent le centre d'attention du restaurant, murmura un rapide sort pour se sécher et sorti à son tour.

* * *

Quand Harry rentra à son appartement, il découvrit Ron dans la cuisine faisant ce qu'il faisait de mieux : manger. Ron parut surpris de voir Harry rentrer si tôt. 

« Et bien ! C'est un nouveau record. T'es jamais rentré aussi tôt d'un rendez-vous. » Dit Ron. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Christina ? »

Harry sourit intérieurement. _Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas m'être rappelé son prénom._

« Je ne me sentais pas bien. » dit Harry. « J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je rentre et que je me repose. »

Ron étudia attentivement son ami. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien en ce moment. Physiquement ça allait mais Ron surprenait souvent Harry en train de rêver et semblant très triste. Tout le monde aurait pensé que Harry et Ron ne pouvait pas être plus heureux, tous les deux stars de Quidditch très réputés et vivant une vie de célibataire dans un bel appartement de Londres. Mais Ron savait très bien qu'il manquait quelque chose pour faire le bonheur de Harry. Et ce quelque chose était leur meilleure amie commune : Hermione.

Ni Harry ni Hermione n'avaient imaginé que Ron avait des doutes au sujet de leur relation amicale. Mais Ron avait assez de suspicions pour conclure qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux deux.

« C'est Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Ron.

Les suspicions de Ron furent confirmées par l'air choqué et surpris que prit Harry. « Qu…Quoi ? Pourquoi cela aurait un rapport avec Hermione ? » demanda Harry, en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

« Oh, allez Harry. » dit Ron. « Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais. Mais tu devais l'être en tout cas pour ne pas avoir vu que Hermione avait des sentiments pour toi. C'était tellement évident. Par contre je n'étais pas très sûr de ce que toi tu ressentais. Mais aux alentours de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, vous avez commencé à vous comporter assez bizarrement tous les deux. Je pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait remarqué mais après tout, je suis ton meilleur ami. »

Harry, qui n'avait jamais imaginé que Ron puisse suspecter quelque chose, allait tout nier en bloc mais il décida qu'après tout il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et il avait confiance en Ron.

« Tu as raison. » dit Harry. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine en face de Ron. « Cela a un rapport avec Hermione. Et tu as aussi raison à propos des sentiments de Hermione pour moi, même si je n'en avait aucune idée avant qu'elle me le dise. Et à la remise des diplômes, Hermione et moi avons….euh…..été très intimes. » Harry fini sa phrase en rougissant, trahissant sa gêne à parler de cela avec Ron.

« Sérieux ? Vous avez….. ? » s'écria Ron, choqué. Bien qu'il suspectait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, il ne pensait pas que ces deux meilleurs amis avait couché ensemble.

« J'arrive pas à croire que t'es couché avec notre meilleure amie. » dit Ron.

« Ce n'était pas du tout ça, c'était bien plus qu'une simple nuit, juste comme ça » Harry s'embrouillait, il avait beaucoup de mal à expliquer ce qu'il pensait.

« OK, mais je vois toujours pas où est le problème. » dit Ron, se calmant un peu.

Harry réfléchissait à comment faire comprendre à Ron tous les sentiments qui se mélangeait en lui. « Je l'aime » fini t-il par dire simplement.

Ron attendit que Harry continue. « Et c'est pas bien ? » fini-t-il par demander, devant le mutisme qui avait saisit Harry.

« Non, c'est très mauvais. Je suis tellement bête que quand je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour elle, il été trop tard, elle avait tourné la page. Elle en avait marre de m'attendre, je la comprend. »

« Harry, Hermione t'as aimé pendant très longtemps. C'était vraiment très fort pour elle. Il est impossible qu'elle est oublié ça d'un coup. » dit Ron, plein de sagesse. « Je parie qu'elle est aussi triste que toi. »

« Je ne crois pas tu sais. » dit Harry. « Je crois qu'elle m'a vraiment mit de côté. Elle ne me semble pas triste dans ses lettres. »

« Fait moi confiance, je te garantis qu'elle t'aime toujours. Donne lui le temps. Elle reviendra sûrement vers toi. »

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit là, Harry, allongé dans son lit, réfléchissait aux paroles de Ron. Est-ce que Hermione pensait vraiment à lui de la même façon qu'il pensait à elle ? Bien qu'il en doutait, il continuait d'espérer. Il savait que si elle ressentait ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, alors elle n'aurait pas pu l'oublier si facilement. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle revienne vers lui. Il l'attendrait. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à attendre trop longtemps. 

Harry ne tarda pas à s'endormir, les images de Hermione s'attardant dans son esprit.

* * *

_Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à faire vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir. Bisous à tous et encore désolée pour le retard, j'essairai de ne plus me faire attendre._


	7. Il est ton QUOI ?

_Voilà, enfin le chapitre 7. Je sais, j'avais promis d'être plus rapide, désolée désolée et encore désolée, j'ai plus trop pensé à ma fic avec toute cette histoire de grève… Je commence tout de suite le prochain chapitre ! Enjoy it !_

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : Hermione aime Harry depuis 3 ans. C'est au début de sa 7ème année qu'elle se décide à lui révélé ses sentiments. Malheureusement pour elle, Harry ne voit en elle qu'une amie. Pour l'oublier, elle lui demande une et une seule nuit d'amour. Harry ne lui refuse pas. Après une soirée passionnée, Harry se rend compte de ses sentiments pour Hermione. Malheureusement celle-ci semble tellement décidé à tourner la page qu'il n'ose pas le lui révéler. Dans sa nouvelle université aux Etats-Unis, celle-ci rencontre un très beau garçon nommé Kyle. Harry quant à lui, se morfond dans son coin…_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Il est ton… QUOI ?**

Hermione Granger était allongée sur son immense lit dans sa chambre à l'université New Salem, perdue dans ses pensées. D'habitudes, les pensées qui la consumaient étaient ses études, ses devoirs ou son meilleur ami Harry Potter. Mais là, elle ne pensait qu'à son petit ami. Oui, Hermione avait un copain. Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoir d'être avec Harry et elle pensait que maintenant elle avait trouvé un garçon vraiment spécial.

Kyle et elle s'entendaient à merveille. Ils avaient plein de choses en commun. Ils partageaient le même intérêt pour les études. De plus, ils étaient tous les deux nés de parents moldus et partageaient les mêmes passions aussi bien moldues que magiques. Et ils ne pouvaient pas nier qu'ils n'y avaient pas entre eux une forte attraction physique, une alchimie en quelque sorte.

Kyle était très intelligent et savait toujours se montrer très respectueux envers Hermione. C'était une des choses qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui. Hermione pensa immédiatement à ses magnifiques yeux, à ses lèvres qu'elle avait toujours envie d'embrasser, ce dont elle ne se privait pas. Et son corps… parfaitement musclé. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très fan de sport, il pourrait facilement battre les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch sur ce domaine.

Ils étaient rapidement devenus très proches et avaient passé les derniers mois de l'année scolaire ensemble. Ils avaient aussi décidé de rester une partie des vacances d'été à New Salem. Hermione savait que Kyle voulait que leur relation passe au stade supérieur. Il voulait qu'ils deviennent un peu plus intimes. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir des sensations que cela procurait d'être si proche de quelqu'un et elle se demandait souvent comment se serait de faire l'amour avec Kyle. Kyle se sentait plus que près à passer ce cap. Mais Hermione continuait de refuser. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle sentait que quelque chose manquait, quelque chose de très important.

_L'amour. _Cette pensée venait de surgir dans son esprit. Ca pourrait être ça. Bien sûr, elle tenait énormément à Kyle et il était devenu vraiment spécial pour elle. Mais l'aimait-elle ? Avait-elle seulement envie de l'aimer ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de ressentir encore et toujours cette douleur, cette déception qu'elle avait ressenti d'aimer Harry.

« Oh, c'est ridicule » dit-elle pour elle-même. Tout revenait toujours à Harry. Elle commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. N'avait-elle pas abandonné tout espoir ? _Non, ce n'est pas à cause de Harry. _Elle avait un copain maintenant et bien que Harry lui manquait énormément, elle n'avait plus pensé à lui de façon romantique depuis qu'elle sortait avec Kyle. Pourtant, il apparaissait toujours dans sa mémoire quand elle devenait trop proche de Kyle. Et puis, elle n'avait même pas révélé à Harry qu'elle avait un copain.

Hermione repoussa les images de Harry hors de ses pensées et se focalisa sur Kyle. Elle verrait bien où leur relation les mènerait. Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera.

* * *

Le jour suivant, après les cours, Hermione entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit pour se relaxer de cette dure journée. C'était le début de l'année scolaire et comme toujours, les deux premières semaines était remplies de l'excitation des nouveaux cours. Hermione aimait toujours autant apprendre de nouvelles choses et était vraiment contente de reprendre les cours.

Hermione leva les yeux tandis qu'un hibou familier traversa la fenêtre ouverte. Hedwige lui apportait une lettre de Harry. Elle échangeait régulièrement des lettres avec Harry et Ron. Malgré la distance, ils étaient restés tous trois très proches, après tout, famille et amis les connaissaient comme « le trio ». Hermione regrettait seulement de ne pas pouvoir les voir plus souvent. Le règlement de l'école ne permettait pas les visites pendant les vacances d'été mais elle espérait les voir pour Noël.

Hermione détacha la lettre de la patte de Hedwige et lui offrit un biscuit puis s'assit sur son lit pour lire la lettre. Elle ressentait toujours beaucoup d'excitation lorsqu'elle ouvrait les lettres de Harry, réalisant qu'il avait dut réfléchir sur ces même lignes.

_Chère Hermione, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Cette saison de Quidditch est en train de devenir très brutale. Ron s'est cassé le bras au dernier match contre les frelons de Winbourne, mais tu dois déjà le savoir…_

En effet, Hermione le savait car elle suivait tous leurs matchs avec intérêt.

_Heureusement, nous n'avons pas de match cette semaine et nous pourrons tous les deux récupérer._ _Ce qui me laisse également le temps de t'écrire. J'espère que nous pourrons nous voir, puisque nous avons du temps libre. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Et je dois avouer que tu me manques beaucoup. Les choses ne sont plus les même sans toi à nos côtés. Merci de m'envoyer ta réponse avec Hedwige. Si tu es d'accord, nous pourrons être là à 18h vendredi. Et désolé, cette lettre est plutôt courte…_

_Bisous,_

_Harry_

Hermione poussa un cri de joie, posa la lettre et couru frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Ashley, priant qu'elle soit là afin qu'elle puisse répondre à Harry immédiatement.

« Entre » entendit-elle.

« Hey, Ash ! » dit Hermione, « Je voudrais savoir si ça ne te dérange pas si Harry et Ron viennent pour le week-end. »

« Hum, laisse moi réfléchir… » répondit Ashley avec un grand sourire. « Tu me demande si j'acceptes que deux beaux mecs, stars de Quidditch et avec un magnifique accent étranger, viennent et dorment deux nuits avec nous ? Tu as vraiment besoin de me demander tu crois ? »

Hermione lança à Ashley un regard indigné avant de se précipité dans sa chambre. Elle écrivit rapidement une réponse à Harry et renvoya Hedwige.

* * *

Londres, quelques jours plus tard… Harry Potter sourit intérieurement alors qu'il lisait la réponse de Hermione. Finalement, il pourrait enfin la revoir. Cette année passée a été une vraie torture sans elle. Mais son absence n'a en rien diminué l'amour de Harry pour elle. Celui qui a dit un jour que la distance ne faisait que renforcer l'amour, savait de quoi il parlait.

Plus que 2 jours. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre 2 jours et il serait à nouveau près d'elle. Et si tout suivait son plan, ils ne seraient plus jamais séparés. Oui, Harry se souvenait de la proposition que Hermione lui avait faite il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an. Cette fois-ci par contre, il avait sa propre proposition. Mais ce n'était plus que pour une nuit, c'était pour toujours.

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent vite pour Hermione, vu qu'elle s'était totalement immergée par ses études. Entre les devoirs et sa relation florissante avec Kyle, elle n'avait pas une seconde pour penser à ses invités. Mais tandis qu'elle attendait leur arrivée le vendredi soir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir surexcitée.

Elle entendit Ashley rigoler bêtement. Elle se retourna, Ashley la fixait curieusement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Toi » répondit simplement Ashley. « Je pensait que tu n'aimais plus Harry. Si c'était le cas, tu n'agirais certainement pas comme ça. »

Hermione s'empara d'un des coussins du divan et le lança à la tête d'Ashley. « C'est terminé, crois moi. Mais je n'ai revu ni l'un ni l'autre depuis un an. Pardonne moi si je suis un peu excitée à l'idée de les revoir. »

« Très bien. Très bien » dit Ashley, continuant de sourire bêtement.

Aux alentours de 18h, Hermione entendit frapper à la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'elle s'avançait pour ouvrir. _Ne sois pas stupide _se dit-elle mentalement _c'est juste Harry et Ron. _Elle pris une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

« Hermione ! » crièrent les deux garçons au même moment.

« Harry, Ron, c'est bon de vous revoir. » dit Hermione alors qu'elle serrait Ron dans ses bras. Quand vint le tour de Harry, elle le senti l'attirer contre lui. Un sentiment de nostalgie serra son cœur. _Pense à Kyle, _se dit-elle à elle-même, essayant de repousser ses sentiments.

Harry ne s'empêcha pas de suivre Hermione des yeux tandis qu'elle soulevait leur valise jusqu'à leur chambre. Il se sentait totalement démuni en face d'elle. Il lui fallait se battre contre cette folle envie de la prendre dans ses bras. _Elle est tellement belle… _pensa-t-il. Elle portait un pantacourt noir et moulant avec un chemisier juste assez déboutonné pour rendre curieux. Mais Harry se rappelait que trop bien ce qu'il y avait un peu plus en dessous. C'était toujours la même, son Hermione avec le même visage si fin, ses magnifiques yeux noisettes, sans parler de ses cheveux. Ses cheveux aux boucles indisciplinés que Harry avait appris à aimer.

Mais pourtant, elle semblait avoir changée. Elle semblait tellement plus confiante en elle-même, plus sereine qu'avant. En fait, elle semblait si calme et relaxée. Elle avait mûri d'une très belle façon. Ce qui la rendait encore plus désirable aux yeux de Harry.Hermione revint dans la salle à manger et enlaça une nouvelle fois les deux jeunes hommes. « Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez venus. »leur dit-elle.

« Tu nous as beaucoup manqué Hermione » lui confia Harry sincèrement.

« Oui » approuva Ron. « Bon qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait à manger ? Je meurs de faim. »

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Comme quoi il semblait que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

* * *

« J'ai le ventre rempli » dit Ron en s'étirant. Ils étaient encore tous attablés finissant leur repas : Hermione avait juste passé commande au restaurant chinois le plus près.

« Et bien, j'aurai jamais cru t'entendre dire ça un jour » dit Hermione d'un air complice.

Elle passait vraiment une très bonne soirée avec ses deux amis. Hermione et Ashley écoutaient attentivement les histoires de Quidditch que leur racontaient les deux garçons. Et Hermione leur parla de sa vie à New Salem. C'était comme ci ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Tandis que Ron s'assit aux côtés d'Ashley pour lui raconter les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues à Poudlard, les pensées de Hermione étaient tournées vers Harry. Il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Bien qu'elle ne se le serait jamais avoué, elle avait une folle envie de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs. Il les avaient coupés un peu plus courts, ça mettait encore plus en valeur ses magnifiques yeux verts. Elle aurait pu les regarder pendant des heures. Elle parcourut des yeux tout le corps de Harry et les souvenirs de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé un an plus tôt la firent frissonner. Elle se gifla mentalement de laissa ainsi ses pensées vagabonder, mais le revoir en chair et en os avait réveillé le désir qu'elle essayait tellement de repousser.

Des coups frappés la porte sortirent Hermione de sa rêverie tandis qu'Ashley allait ouvrir. Hermione se sentit prise de panique quand elle vit Ashley revenir suivie de Kyle. Elle savait qu'elle devrait forcement leur parler de lui vu qu'ils passaient quelques jours chez elle mais elle pensait le faire avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent face à face. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était toujours refusait à leur parler de lui dans ses lettres mais très profondément elle savait aussi que cela avait un rapport avec Harry.

Hermione se leva tandis que Kyle se dirigeait vers elle. Il s'arrêta à ses côtés et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, comme il le faisait souvent. Hermione se sentit rougir tandis qu'elle se tournait et affrontait les regards curieux de Harry et de Ron.

« Harry, Ron, je voudrais vous présenter mon petit ami. »

* * *

_Des commentaires, c'est en dessous que ça se passe. Merci à tous mes revieweurs (et revieweuses) habituels, c'est très agréable de voir que mon travail est apprécié :)_


	8. Réactions

_Salut tout le monde. Bon encore une fois j'ai mis pas mal de temps à poster un chapitre. Je vais essayer à partir de maintenant de mettre un chapitre par semaine (il sera mit samedi ou dimanche selon mes activités)._

_Sinon, je souhaites bon courage pour ceux et celles qui passent bientôt leur bac, leur brevet ou diplôme quelconque. _

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : Hermione aime Harry depuis 3 ans. C'est au début de sa 7ème année qu'elle se décide à lui révélé ses sentiments. Malheureusement pour elle, Harry ne voit en elle qu'une amie. Pour l'oublier, elle lui demande une et une seule nuit d'amour. Harry ne lui refuse pas. Après une soirée passionnée, Harry se rend compte de ses sentiments pour Hermione. Malheureusement celle-ci semble tellement décidé à tourner la page qu'il n'ose pas le lui révéler. Dans sa nouvelle université aux Etats-Unis, celle-ci rencontre un très beau garçon nommé Kyle. Hermione invite Harry et Ron à passer quelques jours à New Salem. Harry fut très heureux de revoir enfin son Hermione mais celle-ci lui présenta son petit-ami._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 – Réactions :**

Le joli monde de Harry passa du paradis à l'enfer en quelques secondes. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de l'assommer.

Petit ami ? Petit ami ! Elle n'avait jamais mentionné un petit ami !

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur ce garçon que Hermione venait de proclamer son petit ami. Il le détestait. Il ne le connaissait même pas mais il le détestait, maintenant plus que tout autre chose. Il venait de lui prendre ce que Harry désirait le plus. Et Harry le détestait pour cela.

Harry pouvait entendre qu'une conversation avait repris à côté de lui. Il s'aperçut à peine d'être présenté à ce Kyle. Mais Harry n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il se sentait vide. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce gars, cet ennemi, assis à coté de Hermione. Son Hermione. Et il lui tenait la main !

Harry commença à bouillir de rage. Il s'imaginait choper Kyle par le col de sa chemise puis le frapper à mains nues. Il sourit mais fut brutalement ramené à la réalité par une voix qui l'appelait.

« Harry, Harry… » c'était la voix de Hermione. « Tout va bien ? »

Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'il tenait très fermement les bras du fauteuil, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le tissu. Tout le monde le regardait avec la même expression inquiète sur le visage.

« Oui, ça va » dit Harry, en essayant de paraître convaincant. « En fait, je suis un peu fatigué, j'ai eu une longue journée. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. »

« Oh, bien sûr. » dit Hermione en se levant. « J'aurais du remarquer que tu étais fatigué. Laisse moi te montrer ta chambre. »

Harry se leva à son tour et suivi Hermione. Il vit Kyle se leva et lui tendre la main. « J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer Harry. Hermione m'avait tellement parlé de toi » lui dit Kyle alors que Harry lui serrait la main.

_Et moi, je ne savais même pas que tu existais, _pensa Harry pour lui-même. Il avait envie de broyer la main qu'il était en train de serrer mais se retint. « Ravi de te rencontrer également » ajouta-t-il. Il souhaita rapidement une bonne nuit à Ron et Ashley avant de suivre Hermione. Harry ne lui accorda ni un mot ni un regard. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter tout ça.

Ron, sentant que Harry devait être d'une humeur maussade, s'excusa et alla le rejoindre dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient pour quelques nuits. Quand il entra, il pu voir Harry assis sur le lit visiblement dans une colère noire.

« Un peu déstabilisé, non ? » dit Ron avec précaution. Même si ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, Harry pouvait très soudainement exploser de colère, et Ron ne voulait pas que tout cela lui retombe dessus.  
« Est-ce qu'elle t'avais déjà parlé d'un petit copain à toi ? » demanda Harry.

« Non. Tu te poses trop de questions. Peut-être qu'ils viennent juste de se mettre ensemble. »

« Je ne crois pas non. Il semble très habitué à elle, comme s'ils étaient ensemble depuis un bon moment. Tu as vu comment il est entré et l'a embrassé ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demande Ron à Harry.

« Ce que je vais faire ? Je l'ai perdu, Ron. Elle m'a oublié, exactement comme elle avait dit qu'elle ferait. Elle mérite d'être heureuse. Je n'ai pas le droit de me faire remarquer et de briser leur bonheur. »

« Donc, tu vas abandonner ? Juste pour ça ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il resta assis sans bouger, semblant à la fois triste et en colère.

« Elle t'aime encore tu sais. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux. Personne n'aurait pu manquer les regards que vous avez échangés pendant le diner. Si tu l'aimes vraiment alors tu dois te battre pour elle. Ne sois pas idiot enfin, elle a attendu des années pour toi. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle mérite la même chose de toi ? »

« Je sais, je sais… » répondit Harry. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre par ma faute, si elle est vraiment heureuse avec ce gars-là, alors je ne dois pas les séparer. »

« Et bien, tu ne sais pas si elle est vraiment heureuse avec lui, et si elle l'était plus avec toi ? Bon, maintenant je retourne dans le salon. Ashley est vraiment canon, je me demande si j'ai mes chances… » dit Ron avec un sourire avant de sortir de la chambre.

Harry s'allongea sur le lit, repensant aux derniers événements. Ce ne c'était vraiment pas passé comme il l'avait prévu. Il aime Hermione. Mais maintenant, elle a un petit copain. Il savait que c'était injuste s'il lui en voulait de sortir avec un autre garçon que lui. Après tout, combien de petites amies a-t-elle déjà du supporter ? Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir trahi qu'elle ne lui en ai même pas parlé dans ses lettres. N'était-il pas son meilleur ami ? Il avait le droit de savoir.

Bien qu'il avait perdu une bataille, Harry était décidé à ne pas abandonner. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il aimait tellement Hermine qu'il était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait pour a reconquérir. Ron avait raison, elle avait longtemps attendu après lui. Il se devait de lui rendre la pareille. Un souvenir passa dans sa tête, un souvenir de ce jour où il l'avait pris dans ses bras d'une toute nouvelle manière. Il s'était senti si bien, ça paraissait tellement naturel. Elle était ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne voulait plus laisser passer cela, plus maintenant et plus jamais. Ce Kyle avait intérêt à être prêt pour la bataille. La guerre est déclarée.

* * *

Hermione raccompagna Kyle jusqu'à la porte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se senti soulagée quand il a dit qu'il devait partir. Une fois à la porte, il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant tendrement contre lui.

« Désolé, je suis arrivé à l'improviste mais il fallait que je te vois. » lui dit Kyle, la tenant toujours contre lui. « Tu m'as énormément manqué aujourd'hui et je sais que tu vas être assez occupé pendant quelques jours avec tes invités. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kyle » le rassura Hermione. « Tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu. ». Elle était toujours dans les bras de Kyle, pourtant c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui était dans sa tête. Elle se sentit tout de suite honteuse de penser à Harry alors qu'elle était avec Kyle. _C'est juste du au fait de le revoir après si longtemps, c'est tout. _Elle essayait de se rassurer elle-même. _Kyle est mon petit ami._

Elle leva la tête, Kyle la regardait fixement.

« Je t'aime Hermione » lui dit Kyle, sincèrement. Il continuait de la regardait comme s'il attendait une réponse. Mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait. Cette nuit l'avait vraiment troublée. Et elle ne voulait pas lui mentir sur ses sentiments. Donc, plutôt que de lui répondre, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Kyle sembla déçu qu'elle n'ait pas répondu à sa déclaration d'amour mais accepta quand même le baiser.

Tandis qu'elle fermait la porte, Hermione commença inconsciemment à comparer l'étreinte de Harry avec celle qu'elle venait de recevoir de Kyle. Elle se remémora comment elle se sentait, se tenant si près de Harry, et elle comprit dans quels bras elle préférait être. Pourtant elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre.

Hermine se força à écarter ces pensées de sa tête. Harry venait d'aller se coucher et elle se demandait si elle n'irait pas jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre pour voir s'il était encore réveillé. Mais elle décida qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas y aller. Elle se sentait toujours mal de ne lui avoir rien dit à propos de Kyle et elle décida de faire face à ces questions le lendemain.

Hermione retourna dans le salon où Ashley et Ron étaient toujours assis et discutaient. Ils avaient l'air de s'entendre à merveille.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher » les informa Hermione. « Ca ira vous deux ? »

« C'est bon, tu peux y aller. Je m'occupe de Ron. » répondit Ashley, avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Bonne nuit Mione » dit Ron, en se levant pour lui déposer un gentil bisou sur sa joue.

« A demain matin alors » leur dit-elle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla tôt. Elle voulait préparer un énorme petit-déjeuner pour ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle alla à la cuisine, puis d'un mouvement de sa baguette, des bols, verres et couverts se mirent à voler en tout sens. Depuis qu'elle avait quitter Poudlard et fut autorisée à faire de la magie quand elle voulait, elle trouvait que cuisiner était devenu amusant. Tout était bien plus facile avec la magie.

Ashley sauta hors du lit. Elle venait d'être réveillée de force par des bruits de couverts et une délicieuse odeur de café. Elle entra dans la cuisine, un bol de pâte à crêpes battu par une grosse cuillère en bois juste devant son nez. Un peu plus loin, sur la gazinière, se trouvait une poêle remplie de bacon et d'œufs sur le plat. Un ustensile de cuisine flottant s'efforçait de les retourner pour ne pas qu'ils brûlent. Et assise à la table, se trouvait une Hermione très souriante, visiblement très fière de ses progrès.

« Je vois, tu essais de te cuisiner une place dans le cœur de Harry. » demanda Ashley. Elle ne pouvait pas résister au plaisir de taquiner Hermione dès le réveil. C'était son passe-temps favori. « Ma mère disait tout le temps que le chemin vers le cœur d'un homme passe toujours par son estomac. Mais bien sûr, J'ai toujours trouvé le chemin plus facile par le pantalon. » continua-t-elle.

« Normal, puisque tu n'arrive pas à faire bouillir une casserole d'eau sans mettre le feu à la cuisine. » rétorqua Hermione. « De plus, je ne cherche pas à capturer le cœur de qui que ce soit. Je fais juste un bon petit-déjeuner pour mes trois meilleurs amis. »

« C'est ça… J'ai vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez tous les deux. Et je pense que vous devriez vous sauter dessus en plein milieu de la cuisine, ça vous ferez du bien. Ne me dit pas que tu n'a pas remarqué comment Harry regardait Kyle. On aurait que quelqu'un venait de lui voler son jouet. »

« Ne soit pas ridicule. Je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parle. » dit Hermione. « Harry et moi sommes juste amis. » Hermione s'affaira à mettre la table, ne voulant pas regarder Ashley. Mentir était une chose qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas.

« Allez Hermione, admet le. Tu l'aimes toujours. Et même si ce n'est pas de l'amour, n'agit pas comme si tu ne sauterait pas sur l'occasion de lui faire une autre de tes… propositions. »

La mâchoire de Hermione s'ouvrit de surprise. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'Ashley l'attaquerait sur ce terrain là. « Et à propos de Ron et toi ? Vous me sembliez très proche hier soir : 'Vas-y Hermione, je m'occupe de Ron. Oh Ron, j'adooore tes taches de rousseurs. Oh Ron, Je trouve que tes cheveux roux sont incroyablement sexy' » Hermione mimait les habituels gestes de son amie en les amplifiant à l'extrême.

« Il est très mignon. » admit Ashley en rougissant. « Mais au moins, moi je l'admet. toi, ma chère, tu nies tout en bloc en pensant le contraire ! »

« Et alors ? » murmura Hermione pour elle-même. Elle continua à préparer le petit-déjeuner en attendant que Harry et Ron se réveillent.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?_

_La semaine prochaine (ou plutôt fin de semaine puisqu'on est lundi), vous aurez le droit à un Harry très dragueur dès le saut du lit. Il est bien décidé à reprendre Hermione à Kyle._


End file.
